dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Triceratops
Triceratops= ALL TRICERATOPS SKINS ARE FASTER THAN THE STOCK VERSION EXCEPT FOR THE GLASS SKIN. 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |growth = 0.8}} Info The Triceratops (three-horned face), more commonly referred to as Trike or Trice, and various other names regarding and depending on the current skin of the trike/trice/triceratops. Triceratops was discovered in western Canada in 1889 by Othniel Marsh. It's the first herbivore available to the player. It is often used by newer players, and appears in groups or singularity around the map as an NPC; it is one of the most reliable food sources for younger and less powerful carnivores. DNA achieved at elder: 416. Gameplay and Strategy Triceratops is the most common dinosaur of them all, being automatically picked when new players first enter the game, and a top pick for players with fighting skill as it's a very strong dinosaur. Fending off carnivores is easy for a elder trike, and its great combat range means that it's great for fighting face-to-face. It's also one of the only herbivores that inflict bleed, puncturing enemies with it's sharp horns. When it comes to predators, Triceratops is good at dealing with most of them, but there are exceptions. * Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus are easy to deal with, just run towards them to negate their range advantage. * If a Rex ambushes you, it will get the advantage and slaughter you quickly, so be on the lookout. * [[Spinosaurus|'Spinosaurus']]' has slow speed and low damage, but high bleed. Only confront at full health.' * NEVER underestimate crocodiles. They are your worst enemy, so stay away from deep water. * •Terrors are only advised to confront if very skilled at combat. * Remember, nearly all of these can be defeated if you use your range and confront head-on. Due to a recent reskin in June of 2018, Tricerarops has been played a lot more often by Dinosaur Simulator players. Unfortunately, it also recieved a speed nerf, along with Eotriceratops, in July. Babies and Juveniles Triceratops babies are usually targeted by a lot by predators, and they're easy to grab, so seek pack protection, but be cautious. The world is your enemy at this stage. Also, juveniles are easy to kill by all kinds of predators, so keep away from them until you are strong enough. Very few creatures can take on an Elder Triceratops head-on. Roar The trike roar is a rather short, sharp, low-pitched bellow Trivia * It is a remade version of the Classic Trike, and was the second dinosaur to get a remodel. * The Trike was the first dinosaur to have babies with animations and was the first herbivore to inflict bleeding damage. * Trike's, Classic Trike's, and of course Movie Trike's colors are based on the reddish hue of the Triceratops featured in the 1993 movie, Jurassic Park. *The type species is Triceratops horridus. *There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Triceratops V2= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |title = Classic Triceratops V2}} It is a stout, four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, horse-like face, and rectangular eyes reminiscent of a goat's. When its mouth opens, a row of flat teeth can be seen on each side, and between them, a short tongue. It was often hunted by big carnivores like t rex. The trike's body is a grayish-red, its eyes a pale yellow, and its tongue a peach color, while its horns, spikes, beak, teeth, and claws are all a light gray. Its model was made by '''ChickenEngineer'.'' |-|Classic Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |title = Classic Triceratops}} In The Game The Classic Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, and as its name would suggest, it is the original version of the well-known herbivore. It is most often seen as a baby that attacks anything near it, though it is not necessarily a threat - unless its target is AFK. (Away from keyboard) Appearance It is a short and rather stocky four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, donkey-like head, large cheekbones and square eyes. Its head boasts a flat crest that is longer than it is wide, and two slightly curved horns that protrude from its forehead. A smaller, third horn sits above its beak. Its spine is curved upwards like a hump, with its tail curving down and back up again, the curve inverse. Its legs are short and stubby, with three dull claws on each foot. Its body is purely dull red, with its beak, horns and claws all being off-white, and its eyes a beady black. Its model was made by isthislego090. Trivia * The Classic Triceratops was the second dinosaur to be added to Dinosaur Simulator and was the first herbivore. * Classic Trike was the second dinosaur to get a remade model. * It was the first dinosaur to have an eating animation. * It was featured on the two original Dinosaur Simulator game thumbnails and is featured on the front page of this wiki. |-|Riot Shield Triceratops= In The Game The Riot Shield Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, usually just referred to as Riot Shield or Riot. As are most Robux skins, it is not a very common sight to see and is usually brought out to be played as for the sake of bragging rights. It is typically played by newer players who want to look impressive. Appearance The Riot is identical in body shape to the Triceratops, a squat-looking four-legged dinosaur with a beak, large cheekbones, and yellow eyes. It possesses a crest that is more long than wide, with two ivory horns extending from its forehead, and a shorter third one just above its beak. Its spine is an arched slope that continues through its tail and then points up. Its has stubby legs and three toenails on each foot. The majority of its body is bluish-black, apart from its white beak, horns, and claws. Its eyes are light blue as well as its spots on its underbelly, the pattern on its frill has a white stripe, resembling that of a riot shield of a riot officer, It has three police sirens that glow and change color when it sprints. Its model was made by ChickenEngineer. Trivia * Earlier in 2017, the Riot Shield Triceratops was given a remodel and is currently the only Robux-costing skin to have received a remodel. *On July of 2018, it received another remodel, being so far the only skin to have received tw0 remodels(if you don't count the Megavore and the Albino Terror). |-|Movie Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Movie Triceratops is a light red/pink colour and is slightly bigger than the Classic Triceratops. It was released for the Jurassic World event along with the Indominus Rex and the other movie skins. Like the Movie Spinosaurus and the Movie Brachiosaurus, the Movie Triceratops has only basic animations. Trivia *This skin is part of the Movie skins collection. |-|Deep Jungle Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS|moistness = None |option1 = Speed:11}} The Deep Jungle Triceratops Is A Triceratops skin which is covered with small green plants and bushes. It is a puke green color textured like a forest. It's horns are longer and it's crest have tufts of grass on it. It doesn't have much animations either. It used to have the famous speed glitch but this was patched. |-|Battalion Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The skin color of the Triceratops skin is pale gray blue, textured like sentiment. It has dark black-blue spikes sticking out of its back, sides, and hind legs. It has back talons and the tip of its tail starts from black, dark blue, and pale gray. Pouring out of it's tail are many smaller spiky gray spines. It also has two lower white horns sticking out of it's face like a mammoth. It has a white tipped beak-like mouth with smaller horns sticking out the tip of its snout. Its eyes are glowing bright red. It's crest has dark black-blue marks on the front. One of the more veteran Triceratops skins. It mainly is used by new players trying to look impressive, as it looks intimidating to new players and the fact it costs a lot of DNA. |-|Mammoth= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1,020 available in winter map |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} Mammoth is a skin for Triceratops. It is clearly shown to resemble the Wooly Mammoth in real life. Though one is a dinosaur and the other is a mammal, both share large horns or tusks on their faces. This skin was released as a limited winter skin; however, it can be obtained via entering the winter map and buying it yourself. It is tradable. Mammoth may seem like another skin, but it is literally the definition of destruction and pain. Mammoth has a powerful range and a weird hitbox, being one of the most used skins by kosers. Much like Movie Brachiosaurus, the model is very square and blocky. This makes mammoth harder to hit in general, giving it a major advantage. Mammoth is also bigger than the Triceratops model itself, making it impossible to pick up by dinosaurs such as Megavore or Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Lastly, the model is relatively decent at climbing, especially backwards. NOTE IMPORTANTLY Mammoth PRESUMABLY will be getting a remodel eventually (to prevent everyone from range abusing with it). When this will happen has not been stated, but it's suggested to be around winter as this was when mammoth's first release occurred. For now (all you range abusers) fear not. You can still use mammoth for now. IF MAMMOTH DOES HAPPEN TO GET A REMODEL AND BECOMES WEAKER, MAYHEM TRICERATOPS IS MOST LIKELY THE BEST OPTION. Mayhem triceratops may look normal, but has a slightly bigger hit box for some reason. This prevents Megavore from grabbing it. If mammoth were to get this remodel, mayhem triceratops would most likely be the more evasive version. It is still unknown yet. This is all theoretical. |-|Psychoceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Psychoceratops is a Halloween themed Triceratops released in the 2016 Halloween event. The Psychoceratops has a light grey body, and its horns are knives. Its back is covered in bloody spikes, and its front left foot has a brown claw-like glove on it. Its tail is a chainsaw, and when the Psychoceratops isn't moving, the chainsaw spins. The Psychoceratops is one of the most valuable non-hybrid dinosaurs in the game, being beaten only by the Giant Albino Baryonyx (GAB), Maceball Stegosaurus and as of now, Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. |-|Golden Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=5000 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} Golden Triceratops is just a recolor like all the other Golden skins. It has a slight shine to it, as it is completely golden color. It has animations just like the normal Triceratops. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 10% chance of hatching. |-|Triceratops Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} This skin is just the Plush version of the Triceratops and is part of the Plush Egg Collection. It has good animations like all plushies. It is red in color with stubs for legs. It has giant black eyes with three white horns and several white smaller horns around its crest. As like all strong plushies, it is underestimated due to its size even though its stats have no changed. Although it can be grabbed by many predators. Like all plushies, it "bleeds" stuffing instead of blood. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Mayhem Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Mayhem Triceratops is a light gray herbivore with a white forehead. It has some gray spikes sticking out of its body on its legs and tail. Its spikes are replaced in color in gray. Its two horns and eyes glow neon in color, and change in color like all skins part of the Mayhem Egg Collection when you press R or AoR/1. It has decent ranging and with its slightly bigger hitbox it cannot be picked up by most predators including the Megavore and even Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 6.666% random chance of hatching. |-|IN REAL LIFE= Triceratops is a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that first appeared during the late Maastrichtian stage of the late Cretaceous period, about 68 million years ago in what is now North America. Triceratops is a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that first appeared during the late Maastrichtian stage of the late Cretaceous period, about 68 million years ago in what is now North America.It is one of the last known non-avian dinosaur genera, and became extinct in the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event 66 million years ago. The term Triceratops, which literally means "three-horned face", is derived from the Greek τρί- (tri-) meaning "three", κέρας (kéras) meaning "horn", and ὤψ (ops) meaning "face".Individual Triceratops are estimated to have reached about 7.9 to 9.0 m (25.9–29.5 ft) in length, 2.9 to 3.0 m (9.5 to 9.8 ft) in height, and 6.1–12.0 tonnes (13,000–26,000 lb) in weight. The most distinctive feature is their large skull, among the largest of all land animals. The largest known skull (specimen MWC 7584, formerly BYU 12183) is estimated to have been 2.5 metres (8.2 ft) in length when complete, and could reach almost a third of the length of the entire animal. A specimen of T. horridus named Kelsey measured 7.3 metres (24 ft) long with a 1.98 metres (6.5 ft) skull, stood about 2.3 metres (7.5 ft) tall, and was estimated by the Black Hills institute to weight nearly 6 tonnes (5.9 long tons; 6.6 short tons). A Triceratops 8 metres (26 ft) long has been estimated by Gregory S. Paul to have massed 9.3 tonnes (9.2 long tons; 10.3 short tons). It bore a single horn on the snout, above the nostrils, and a pair of horns approximately 1 m (3.3 ft) long, with one above each eye. In 2010, paleontologists revealed a fossil (named "Yoshi's Trike," MOR 3027) with 115-centimetre-long (3.77 ft) horn cores, housed and displayed at the Museum of the Rockies in Montana. Category:Herbivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Movie Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins